FOP and Danny Phantom Crossover
by Echo Spectre
Summary: So sorry I haven't updated in a while! We just moved and haven't had a computer. You can read the 9 chapters I've got here so far, and I'll try to update as soon as I can manage my time better. What happens when Danny Fenton gets lost in California and comes across our favorite pink-hatted kid? Will they find out about each others' secrets? How will Danny ever get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or FOP, but if I did I would keep them going on and on and I WOULD NOT cancel them! Cookies to DP and FOP fans!**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, guys! This is my first crossover! I'm so excited! I know not very many people read this kind of crossover, so please spread this story around so more people can read it! I won't write chapter 2 until I get at least 2 reviews, 3 reviews for chapter 3, 4 for ch 4, and so on and so forth. This is gonna be a great story, I promise you that!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ghost Tracker**

Timmy Turner was an average kid, if you could call him that, who lived in a quiet little suburb called Dimmsdale. He was quite happy, strangely enough, even though you might consider that: a) his parents usually abandoned him to go to 'adults only' getaways and left him with an evil babysitter, Vicky, who tortured Timmy with chainsaws and backbreaking work, b) his crazed, lunatic teacher, Mr. Crocker, was constantly giving him Fs for no reason whatsoever, and c) he was bullied every day by Grey-skinned Francis 'till black and blue were his new pigment colors, so he shouldn't be so happy.

The reason why Timmy was so happy was because he had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo, the loopy, IQ-lower-than-average, green-haired fairy, was closer to Timmy than Wanda, the pink-haired, nag-mouthed, smart one. You see, Cosmo loved to have fun, while Wanda sat around trying to stop Cosmo and Timmy from doing dangerous things, which was pretty much their idea of fun.

Timmy's godparents granted his every wish, unless Da Rules proclaimed the opposite. There were a few regulations to wishing that Timmy sometimes forgot. I'm not going to go into any details right now, because you haven't heard the rest of the story.

Dimmsdale was sometimes too quiet for Timmy's liking, for he enjoyed more excitement in life than relaxation.

One sunny, clear, hotter-than-preferred day, Timmy didn't have to go to school. This day was the day right after the last day of school, and Timmy was bored out of his mind.

To pass the time, Timmy started asking Wanda and Cosmo random questions about life and stuff, for he had nothing else to do.

"Cosmo, is it possible to get sick from eating healthy food?" he asked.

"Uh -," Cosmo started, but Wanda butted in.

"Yes Timmy, it's possible. But it's still good to eat healthy stuff, and sweets only every once-in-a-while, you know," she explained.

Timmy nodded, and then thought hard in hopes of coming up with a new question.

"Do ghosts really exist?" he asked after pondering for a minute.

"You know, Timmy, we honestly don't know. You could wish for something to know if they exist, though," Wanda replied again.

"Okay! I...uh...wish for a ghost tracking device!" Timmy told his fairies.

They raised their starry wands, and with a flash of light, Timmy was holding a beeping, metal cell phone-like thing with an antenna. It had a screen showing a small map of Dimmsdale, and red dots indicated if ghosts were in a certain area.

"Hey, there's my friend Larry," said Cosmo, pointing to a fish-shaped ghost dot.

"You're friends with a ghost?" asked Wanda. "I thought you didn't know if ghosts existed or not."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot," said Cosmo, who didn't know what was going on half the time.

"Good ol' Cosmo, has to forget something, as always!" Wanda said in exasperation.

"But you still said yeeesssss," Cosmo pointed out, staring at Wanda with love in his eyes. They looked at each other tenderly for a long time. Timmy tried to get their attention by waving his hands in front of their faces and yelling. This seemed to do the trick, for Cosmo shook his head of vague thoughts and looked back at Timmy. Wanda, the same.

"We should go find the ghosts and see if they're friendly," Timmy suggested. He wished for a speedy bicycle, and they headed towards the nearest dot.

"You know, we could've just 'poofed' him there," Wanda pointed out. Cosmo agreed by nodding and saying, "He's not very smart, is he?"

**I know it's short, and I'm sorry for that. The more reviews the more chapters, remember, guys! **

**Hey, I just got another idea. In the reviews tell me how my story is, (and be honest. Tell me what I need to change so I can make the story better,) but also tell me if you like DP or FOP more. It would be interesting to see which one is more popular, so read the reviews, guys! I'll see you later! Keep this story posted, because I'll be writing chapter 2 really soon, I hope. I'm a fast typer, so you don't have to wait so long for it to be finished. All I need are the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi, guys! First off, I would like to thank jeanette9a for the helpful hints and tips!**

**I've finally finished chapter 2! Sorry for the wait. I know you're excited to read it, so here it is!**

**Chapter 2: Skulker's Test**

Danny's POV-

Danny Fenton was walking back to his house for dinner. He didn't feel like flying right now, because he didn't want phangirls to see his alter-ego, for he wanted to be alone so he could to sort his thoughts out at the moment.

That day had been sort of rough for him. For one thing, he had failed a history test in school, and his parents were not going to be happy. He had stayed up late in the past few weeks catching ghosts, and he hadn't had time to study. Another reason was because Dash, the bully, and his 'sidekick', Kwan, had been hounding him more than usual. It was probably because he got a bad grade on a quiz or something. What ticked Danny off about it was that he could've stopped them at any time with his ghostly enhancement, but he couldn't or else it would blow his secret.

Danny was fed up with being picked on and mobbed by bullies and fans. He was sick of fighting ghosts, even though it was his duty to protect the people, and he wanted a break for just _one _day, for once.

And just as he thought that, his ghost sense went off. Three guesses who showed up. No one other than Skulker, of course, would harass him at this time of pondering.

"What do you want, Skulker?" said Danny in a weary voice.

"Same as always, Ghost Child. You are just so helplessly one of a kind that I have no choice but to capture you and hang your pelt above my fireplace!" Skulker shouted, as always.

"Why not just hang it over you head? It's fiery enough," Danny said as a weak comeback.

"You know, I only said I wanted your pelt just now as a joke. That's not really what I came here to do," explained Skulker. "I'm actually going to assess your determination."

"What on earth do you mean?" Danny said in confusion.

Instead of answering, Skulker took off into the air, saying, "Come and get me if you can, Ghost Child. I'm going off to haunt hunting gear shops!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny exclaimed. And with that, he willed his usual white rings to form and transform him into Phantom. He took launched himself after Skulker. He had no clue what he was playing at, but his was going down.

Skulker just kept on flying in a straight line using his ghostly power and his rocket boosters as extra speed. He knew Danny Phantom was one of the fastest ghosts he'd ever met, so he had to make sure he couldn't catch him.

What Skulker was trying to do to Danny was test his willpower and fortitude to catch ghosts. He wanted to see how far Phantom would go to capture a ghost so it wouldn't terrorize the humans. He was going to fly as far as he could before Danny gave up and decided it wasn't worth is.

Skulker was wrong. He flew all the way from Amity Park to California. Danny followed him the whole way at 167 mph, (Danny's speed went up as time moved on.)

Neither of them was totally exhausted by the time they got to California. Danny was _truly_ determined to capture Skulker once and for all.

When the fuel in Skulker's rocket boosters finally went out in near California and his ghost power was diminished was when Danny could catch up to him and suck him in the Thermos. Danny had too little strength left to go home, so he glided on towards a tiny town for a breather. He floated downward into an alley in between a store and a house, where he changed back to Fenton and lied down on a pile of old newspapers to rest.

Timmy's POV –

When Timmy got to the nearest dot that indicated a ghost, he put his tracker down and looked around. When he didn't see anything, he wondered if the ghost was invisible.

"Hey, guys," he called to his fairies. "I wish for the power to see invisible ghosts."

The two lifted their wands again and made it so.

Timmy looked around with his new sight. He walked towards an alley, where his tracker detected a ghost. He peeked in. All he saw was what looked like a homeless boy napping on a pile of articles.

The tracker beeped in Timmy's hand after he picked it back up again. It was beeping to tell them that a ghost was right in front of them. Timmy looked again, but saw no ghost.

"That's weird. Why doesn't it work?" said Timmy to Wanda.

"I'm not sure, Sport, because your vision and tracker work fine," she answered.

"What about that boy over there?" Cosmo pointed out. "That's where the tracker points."

"Cosmo, you idiot, that's not a ghost, that's a boy!" Wanda scolded. "I don't know why our tracker isn't working."

Suddenly, the boy jerked. Wanda's naggy voice had awoken him. He groaned and sat up. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he spotted Timmy and two balloons.

"Uh, hi," the boy said quietly to Timmy.

"Hi," Timmy answered back. "Why were you sleeping in the alley?"

"Um, I got lost," said the boy. He started to stand up. His shaggy black hair looked like he was just on a spinning table. His white shirt and jeans looked surprisingly clean, but a little wrinkled from his nap. He had electric blue eyes, like Timmy's.

"Where were you going?" asked Timmy.

"Home."

"Where do you live?"

"In Amity Park, Minnesota," the boy replied.

"What? That's a..._long_ ways away."

"Yeah, I...uh...flew here."

"What's your name?" Timmy asked, wondering why he didn't ask that before.

"Danny. Yours?"

"Timmy Turner."

Danny looked around. "Where are we exactly?" he asked.

"Dimmsdale, CA."

Danny looked Timmy up and down. He sure did like the color pink. "I better go and find my...uh...parents," he said. "Bye." He started to walk away, and then remembered that he'd better call them before they start worrying too much. He had to come up with a story saying why he was all the way in California. "On second thought, can I use a phone?" he asked Timmy.

"Sure, you can come over to my house if you want," said Timmy, glad to have the company besides Cosmo and Wanda.

"Thanks a bunch."

"Come on." And Timmy walked back over to his bike, and quietly whispered to his fairies before Danny got there, "I wish for a two-person bike."

When Danny rounded the corner Timmy was waiting for him. Timmy put a helmet on and then handed Danny another. He took it and asked, "Why do you have two helmets if you didn't know you needed them?"

"Uh...I just had and extra in case mine broke," Timmy said quickly.

They both hopped on and pedaled back towards Timmy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! I had no clue that there would be this many! **

**Anyway, Chapter Three! I know you're all excited, so I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Smiling Nervously**

As the two pedaled the tandem bike, Timmy's tracker beeped like crazy.

"Hey, what's that?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's just a ghost tracker. I don't know why it's going so crazy. For some reason it keeps pointing at you," Timmy explained.

"Hehe," Danny gulped, "Do you hunt ghosts?"

"No, I was just curious and wanted to see if ghosts really existed."

They pedaled on, the two balloons, pink and green, waved around in the wind.

"We're almost here," Timmy informed.

They pulled up into a driveway and got off the bike. They hung their helmets up on a hook. Timmy led Danny into a kitchen where a phone jack hung on the wall.

Danny reached out for it and started dialing a number. It ringed, and a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, uh, Mom," Danny said, worried that she'd be angry.

"Danny! Where've you been?" she shouted.

"Well, I'm actually in California," Danny face was red and he was sweating.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET ALL THE WAY TO CALIFORNIA IN A DAY?" Maddie screamed.

"MOM, calm down! If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, no I was not kidnapped, and I didn't run away. I...can't actually explain how I got here. I'm perfectly safe and I will come home," Danny soothed. He could hear his mom hyperventilating on the other line. Timmy listened to the conversation with great interest.

"But how did you get there?" his mom asked worriedly.

"I flew."

"How did you get the money to fly in a plane? And WHY would you want to go to _California_?" she speculated.

"Like I said, I can't explain. I'm going to come home soon," he said.

"Oh, no you're not. I'm coming to get you. Where are you in California exactly?" she asked.

"Uh, Mom, you don't need to pick me up. I'll be fine," Danny said. "I'm in a town called Dummsdale, I think." He looked at Timmy.

"Dimmsdale," he corrected.

"Oh, Dimmsdale, actually," Danny told his mom.

"You are really worrying me, son. You just can't do this to a mother," she said. "I'm coming for you weather you like it or not. I'll call you at this number when I get there so I can find you. Is that okay if I call at this number?" Danny looked back at Timmy. Timmy nodded his head indicating that Danny could stay with him for a while.

"Fine," Danny said back to his mother.

"Good. I'll be there in a couple days. I'll be driving, since you know we can't afford to purchase flight tickets," she tipped.

"Great. Just great, Mom. I guess I'll be waiting here," Danny said.

"Bye, Sweetie," she hung up the phone.

Timmy looked at Danny. "I thought you said your parents were here with you."

"I did?" Danny's eyes looked nervous and shifty. "You must have...uh...heard me wrong, I guess."

"Hmm..." Timmy wasn't sure just yet what to think of this boy. He sure seemed jumpy.

Danny's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, darn it!"

"What?" Timmy asked.

"I forgot my thermos! I had a gho – I mean, uh...gourd soup in there! Hehe," Danny said quickly.

Timmy eyed him suspiciously. "What's so important about _gourd_ soup?"

"It's my...uh...mom's secret recipe, you know. My favorite. Yum!" In truth, Danny actually had no idea what gourd soup was. He rubbed his stomach for emphasis to show how delicious it was.

Timmy was so confused. He knew the boy had something to hide. Well, he can't say anything. He also had a secret, but if he told Danny that would mean he'd lose his fairies forever!

Danny wasn't as suspicious of Timmy as Timmy was of Danny. Danny didn't want to tell Timmy his secret in fear of it coming out that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. What he didn't know was that nobody in California had even heard of Danny Phantom. Well, at least Timmy hadn't. But Danny was still scared of it letting out somehow.

LINE BREAK! :D

While the boys observed each other, back at the alley, Skulker was wondering why the Ghost Boy hadn't put him back in the Ghost Zone yet.

What he didn't know was that Phantom didn't have the strength to return home, and that he was still in California.

In boredom, Skulker waited in the empty grey space that was the thermos. He checked the time on his suit. It was 9:28.

He paced, or...floated. After a long time, Skulker wondered if there was any way possible he could break out of this thing. He flew over to the part where the lid was screwed on.

What nobody cared to say in the shows was how the ghosts actually felt or looked like in the thermos. In truth, they shrunk so they could fit, and to them, the thermos was slightly spacious, but only if there was one ghost in it. If there were several, it could get quite cramped. When they were let out, they grew again.

Skulker used some spiked grappling hooks to see if they could poke through the thick metal. They were the ones that went through a wall or something and when they were pulled tight, they opened up so they couldn't go back through the wall.

They didn't work.

Next, he tried to cut out a hole with his blades. They made plenty of scratches, sure, but none went through.

Finally, he tried using suction cups to stick on to the lid and try to twist it open from the inside. He used his suit's strength to move the lid, and centimeter-by-centimeter, the lid unscrewed.

When it was open all the way, Skulker celebrated his victory by zapping the thermos to ashes with his own ghost ray.

He had found a way to escape the thermos.

**I know it says that it was cramped in the thermos, so I said it was only cramped if there were a lot of ghosts in there. But there was only one ghost in the thermos in this story, so that's why I said it was spacious. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! Keep R&Ring and I'll write chapter 4 really soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

** Hey! I know you're all wondering what's going to happen now that Skulker knows how to open the thermos. Well, you're in for a few surprises, so keep reading and reviewing and I'll have more chapters up in a jiffy! **

**Chapter 4: Secrets?**

When Timmy's parents came home from work, he made sure with them if Danny could stay for a few days. He explained the circumstances so they'd understand the reason. They agreed to let Danny stay.

Timmy made a bed for Danny in his room by softly whispering a wish to his fairy godparents who were disguised as a fork and a knife at dinnertime. When it was time for bed, the boys went upstairs to find a sleeping bag and a pillow, a toothbrush, and a comb in a corner of the blue-painted room.

Danny, who assumed his host's parents had put them there, picked up the toothbrush and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he climbed into bed, he thought about his thermos. _Skulker must be terribly bored in there_, he thought. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't go to sleep. Eventually he got the nerve to call out to Timmy. He needed to talk to someone.

"Hey...Timmy?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Timmy answered more loudly, showing that he was awake.

"Can't you sleep?" Danny asked.

"No. So many questioning things happened today. You?" he wondered back.

"Same."

"What I really want to know is, how come you're parents didn't know you were here? Did you run away?" questioned Timmy.

"No. It's very complicated, Timmy," Danny said.

"I have all night."

Danny sighed. "Alright. Well, you see, I was trying to catch a ghost." Danny chose his words carefully. "My parents are ghost-hunters, so I had the equipment. That's what that thermos was for. It's to catch ghosts." He sat up in his sleeping bag. Timmy got out of his bed and turned on his desk lamp. He then came over and sat down next to Danny.

"So you came all the way to California, just to _catch a ghost_?" Timmy said incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty stupid. The ghost flew all the way here before I could catch him. And, well, this ghost, he's been bugging me ever since he found out that –," Danny stopped himself. He still didn't want Timmy to know his secret quite yet.

"Found out...found out what?" Timmy asked. He thought about his fairies. What if Danny had them, too? Maybe that's why the ghost wanted to pester Danny. He was probably like Crocker, always pestering _him_ about_ his_ fairies. He considered asking Danny if he did have fairies, but first he had to find out what reason caused Danny to have them.

Danny was still silent, pondering.

"Danny, what troubles do you have at your house?" Timmy asked.

"Huh?" This question came so out-of-the-blue at Danny that he almost forgot what he was thinking about.

"Does anything bad always happen to you at home?" he asked again.

"Well..." Danny thought about all the times his parents almost caught him in his ghost form, and about the ghosts that he fought every day. He thought about Dash, the bully, and about how he was never popular, and how he was_ too_ popular as his alter ego, but he wasn't going to tell _that_ to Timmy.

"I get picked on at school, all the time, and I'm never popular," he told him, picking out the things that he was able to tell Timmy.

Timmy thought about his answer. He guessed those would be good enough reasons to have godparents.

"Do you...have a secret that you can't tell anyone?" Timmy asked.

Danny started hyperventilating. "How could you know?" he asked, sweat glistening on his face.

Timmy was now positive that Danny had a secret. "Well, you see, I have a secret like yours, too," he told Danny nervously.

Timmy had ghost powers? That was so doubtful. "You...you have super powers?" Danny asked him in wonder.

"What?" Was this Danny's secret? Was he a superhero boy? Timmy was proud of himself that he got Danny's secret out, sort of, for he hadn't exactly confirmed it.

"No. Do _you_ have super powers?" Timmy inquired.

"Uh...no! Did I say that? I didn't say that!" Danny was sweating even more.

"Yes you did," said Timmy.

"No, I_ didn't_!" Danny persisted.

"Then why did you ask me if I had powers?" Timmy pointed out.

"Because...it was just a suggestion!"

"Suuuuure."

"You're only ten! How could you possibly understand the life of a teenager?" Danny said.

"Excuse me, I'm eleven. I'm just really short!" he argued.

"Just forget I mentioned the super powers already!" Danny was fuming. He was so determined to keep his secret that his temper suddenly accidentally changed him into Danny Phantom.

The room was lit with white as the glowing rings formed around his midsection, causing Timmy to gasp in amazement and shock.

_Uh-oh_.

** Cliffy, cliffy! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! Sorry it's kinda short, but I just thought this would be the perfect stopping place. Keep reviewing, and chapter 5 will come out at 16 reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**AHH! Too many reviews! You guys are reviewing faster than I can type! But, don't stop reviewing, I'll just make it so I won't write chapter six until I get 30 reviews. :) Anyway, I'm sorry I left you at a real cliffhanger. I promise you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: What the Heck?**

Timmy stared at his new friend. His hair had turned white, and his green eyes were glowing in the dark. He was wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt, collar, and a funny white symbol on his chest.

"Whoa! That was so awesome! What happened?" Timmy asked. He was so shocked and surprised. He could still see white spots behind his eyes from when the glowing white rings had suddenly flashed.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Danny looked down at himself, and then looked at Timmy's reaction. "Umm...I don't know what that was," Danny lied.

Timmy crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Yes, you do! How did you suddenly change like that?" Now Timmy knew for sure that Danny didn't have fairy godparents because he didn't hear Danny make a wish.

"Well... It's a really long story..." Danny then slapped his face and groaned. "You weren't supposed to see that! Why did that have to happen?" he shouted at himself.

Timmy felt sympathy for Danny. What if his situation was like his own? What if now that he'd exposed his secret he'd lose his whatchamacallit power? Timmy knew that if he'd exposed his fairies he'd lose them.

"Why couldn't you've just told me your secret? What exactly is it anyway?" he asked the moaning, now white-haired boy.

"Well, I'm half ghost," he said after he'd calmed down, "and if people found out my powers, they'd dissect me or something, take me to a lab and try to figure out how to make other super-humans!" Danny said.

"Wait, hold on, _half ghost_? Is that what you are?" Timmy asked in amazement.

"Yeah."

"But, how is that _possible_?

"You know, there's more than one way to create ghosts," Danny said. "I was in this accident, and... well, I was fused with ectoplasm, the substance that ghosts are made out of. I sort of half died, it was an electrocution, and ever since... I've been able to turn into a ghost and have ghost powers. Sometimes they're hard to control."

"What powers do you have?" Timmy asked, still not totally used to the facts.

"Well, I'm super strong, and I can fly, I can turn intangible, go invisible, duplicate myself, I can control and conjure ice, shoot ghost-rays, and I have this special power that I call the Ghostly Wail, and you _do not_ want to come across me when I'm doing it." Danny told him.

_Whoa. That's a lot of powers_. "How come?" Timmy wondered.

"Well, it would destroy your whole house, for one thing, and it could burst your eardrums."

"Holy cheese. So, you can just turn back and forth from a human to a ghost?"

"Yeah." Danny them remembered he was still a ghost and turned back into Fenton in a flash of light. "In Amity Park, I'm a hero. I fight ghosts that come out of the Ghost Zone."

"Ghost Zone?"

"That's the realm where ghosts dwell. As my ghost half, I'm known as Danny Phantom."

"Do you're parents know your secret?" Timmy asked.

"No. Like I said before, they're ghost hunters, and if they knew my secret..." Danny got lost in thought.

"Can you show me some of your powers?" Timmy requested after a while.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe tomorrow," Danny said.

"Aww, can't you just show me a couple for now, and the rest tomorrow?" pleaded Timmy.

"Fine." Then he disappeared.

"Wh-where'd you go?" Timmy looked around everywhere.

"I'm right here," came a voice that nearly made Timmy wet his pants. Danny popped back into existence.

"That's so cool! Show me another!"

Danny groaned. He was really tired. He then turned his hand intangible and stuck it through the wall.

Timmy was weirded out. He came closer to Danny, who pulled his hand out of the wall, and put his hand through Danny's. His hand felt all tingly. "Can you turn other things intangible?"

"Yeah, that's easy," Danny said. His hand became solid again and he grabbed Timmy's arm. He turned them both transparent. Timmy's whole body felt slightly prickled. He walked around, with Danny holding his arm, and pulled Danny through the wall into the bathroom. He was thrilled. He'd never thought about wishing for powers like these before! Maybe he should ask Cosmo and Wanda, (who were asleep in the goldfish bowl) in the morning.

They walked back through the wall to the bedroom. Danny let go of Timmy's arm.

"Maybe I could take you for a ride tomorrow. You know, fly," Danny offered.

Timmy then had an epiphany. "So that's what you meant by flying here! You didn't take a plane, like your mom thought," he told Danny. Danny nodded.

They both got back into their beds.

"Thanks for telling, or showing, me your secret, Danny," Timmy said.

It was Danny's turn to have an epiphany. "Wait, didn't you say that you also had a secret like mine?" he asked Timmy.

"Huh? Oh, I thought mine would be like yours, but it wasn't," Timmy said without thinking.

"So, you admit that you also have a secret. I told you mine, can you tell me yours? You owe me," Danny said crossly.

"Maybe tomorrow," Timmy said nervously. He would wish that Danny forgot about his secret once he'd fallen asleep.

Danny still couldn't sleep. He was too worried and anxious about Timmy knowing. He curled up and slowed his breathing in hopes of falling asleep.

After a long time, Timmy was sure Danny was asleep, (he wasn't). He sat up and tapped the goldfish bowl that Cosmo and Wanda slept in. "Wanda, Cosmo, wake up!" he said, just a bit too loudly. Danny could hear every word Timmy said.

"Guys!" Timmy's voice came from across the room.

"Alright! Alright! We're getting up! What time is it?" said another, woman's voice. Danny was incredulous. Where did that person come from? The door didn't open!

"Who's there?" Danny called.

"Uh, nobody!" said the voice again. Danny made an ectolight in his palm. The room glowed from the green substance. Danny spotted a tiny, floating, pink-haired woman wearing a crown, along with a floating man with spiky green hair wearing a crown a black tie. They had frozen, hearing Danny's voice, and Timmy had a look of dread on his face.

Danny yelled, "Ghosts!" jumped out of bed and changed into ghost form. He crouched down into a fighting stance. The three others looked bewildered.

"Timmy, why are there other ghosts in your room?" Danny asked cautiously.

Timmy looked relieved for some reason. At least Danny thought they were ghosts and not fairies, otherwise he'd have to give them up.

"Well, they're my, uh...friends. They visit sometimes," Timmy fibbed.

"Why are there ghosts in Dimmsdale?"

"Why are there ghosts in Amity Park?" Timmy contradicted.

"Good point. Well, who are you?" He turned to the floating figures.

"Uh...I'm Wanda, and the weird one is Cosmo," said the woman with the pink hair.

"Hi!" the one called Cosmo said.

Danny gave a small wave. He immediately knew that these guys were friendly. He was comforted at the thought.

"So, you guys have known each other for a while, I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're pretty close," Timmy said. Timmy cursed himself for not talking more quietly. Now it was too late to wish for Danny to forget his fairies.

Timmy looked over at his digital alarm clock. It said 3:16. "Wow, It's getting late. We better get some sleep," Timmy said quickly before the conversation got too deep.

Danny agreed. Cosmo and Wanda disappeared, which wasn't totally new to Danny, for he could do the same thing.

The two boys lied back down in their beds and were finally able to fall asleep.

** Not much of a cliffy, but I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen next. I really hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! Remember, I'll write chapter 6 when I get 30 reviews. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi, people! I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was REALLY busy. I hope you understand! **

**I'm loving all the reviews! Next chapter is coming up at 45. **

**Enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 6: The Mad Hunter and the Girl Who Literally Sits on Babies**

The next morning, Timmy and Danny were anxious for what was going to happen that day.

Timmy decided that he didn't have to bother wishing that Danny would forget Cosmo and Wanda, since he didn't know they were fairies. Danny thought they were fairy-impersonating ghosts who granted wishes, like Desiree.

Timmy's parents had already left for work when the boys went downstairs. Timmy made to go get some toast. When offering Danny some, his friend shook his head and appeared sick.

"What's wrong? Don't you like toast?" Timmy asked.

"Well, if you've tried my dad's, you wouldn't like it either," Danny said, looking green.

"Don't feel left out Danny. I don't like toast either," said Cosmo, sitting among piles of toast and stuffing his face.

They all stared at him. "Is he always like this?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," said Wanda.

"I still wonder why you said yes," said Cosmo in a dreamy state, referring to his and Wanda's marriage.

Danny picked out some cereal instead. When breakfast was through, Timmy asked, "Hey, Danny, can we go flying now?"

"Sure, but we have to try not to be noticed. We'll have to go to a deserted area," Danny replied.

"I know just the place," said Timmy.

**LINE BREAK!**

"Woo-hoo!" Timmy yelled as Danny flew him across the sea. Since Dimmsdale was in California, the Pacific Ocean was right next door.

Timmy could feel the sharp, crisp breeze coming from the salty water. They had been flying for over half an hour, and Danny didn't seem to be getting tired one bit, and they were flying awfully fast. Cosmo and Wanda had had trouble keeping up, a lot of trouble, so they turned themselves into pens and just let Timmy carry them.

"That's a nifty power you two have, turning yourselves into things!" Danny yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah! Pretty useful!" Wanda shouted back.

"Is that what we can do? I thought the only thing we could do was sink Atlantis!" yelled Cosmo.

"What?" Danny asked.

"It's a long story!" Timmy called back to him.

They took several more minutes enjoying the view, and then they turned around and headed back.

"I just remembered!" said Timmy suddenly, looking at his watch. "We have to be home in 5 minutes because my parents are paying Vicky to clean the house!"

"Doesn't she just make you clean everything after she destroys it?" said Wanda.

"Pretty much!" He looked up at Danny, who was carrying him, and then back at his fairies. "I wish Danny could fly 3 times faster than he is now!"

Danny heard him, and widened his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a tingle go through his whole body, and then he shot through the sky like a rocket at 500 mph. He tried to slow down, but he couldn't. He was going too fast!

"Ahh! Slow down! Slow down!" Timmy screamed.

"I'm trying!"

"I wish he was slow again!" Timmy yelled at his fairies over the extreme wind.

Danny slowed down to his regular speed.

"You know, Timmy, you could've just wished we were back at your house," said Danny.

"You're right. I wish we were back at my house!" There was a poof, and suddenly they were standing in Timmy's bedroom. There was a knock at the door downstairs.

"Oh, no! It's Vicky!"

The knocking got even louder. "Let me in, twerp!" they heard her screech. Timmy went out of the room to go let her in.

Danny was still in ghost form. Suddenly, a wisp of frosty air escaped his mouth. There was a quake as the whole house shuddered. Then, an ectoblast shot a hole right through Timmy's wall.

"Mwaa-ha-ha-ha! You didn't think you could escape me this time, whelp!" Skulker floated in through the hole.

"Ahh! A ghost!" Cosmo shrieked, and then flew over to hide under the bed.

"What's the matter with you, Cosmo? _You're _a ghost!" Danny yelled to him. "Skulker, why make a hole in the wall instead of just phasing through?"

"It gives it a more dramatic effect. What, you thought I'd just waltz right in here to fight you?" Skulker said.

"I guess not. But how did you find me, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I had a tracking device. That's how I always find you so easily," he replied.

"Pfft. You and your tracker. I, for one, have a built in Ghost Sense," Danny gloated.

"Lucky." Skulker's voice was barely audible.

They could hear screams of both Timmy and Vicky downstairs.

"My, my. Who's that down there? It sounds like a child in pain!" Skulker exclaimed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny shot an ectoblast at Skulker. It hit him square in the chest of his suit. The force of it knocked him down.

In return, Skulker shot an ectoblast from one of his many guns. It missed.

"Ha. Nice aim."

"Go, Danny! You can beat him!" Danny could hear Wanda cheer.

Danny shot another ectoblast, but this time, it wrapped around Skulker, tying him up instead of shooting him, which was something he'd never been able to do before.

"Whoa! This must be a new ghost power!" Danny exclaimed. He shot another one of the ectoplasm ropes. It tied his foe up even more.

The door burst open. Vicky threw Timmy into his room without bothering to look inside. She slammed it, and they could hear her stomping back down the stairs.

Timmy moaned, and then sat up. He spotted Skulker. "Whoa! Is this one of your enemies?" he asked Danny.

"Yeah, the one from the thermos. How did you escape the thermos, anyway?" he turned to Skulker, who couldn't move a mechanical muscle.

"I have my secrets. At least now you know you can't capture me in it anymore, ghost boy," he chuckled.

"Well, at least I could just throw you into the Ghost Zone," said Danny.

"Ghost Zone? Where are you going to get a portal?"

Danny eyed Timmy. He got the message. "I wish there was a Ghost Portal in my room!" Timmy said.

A portal opening appeared. Danny picked Skulker up and tossed him in and it automatically closed back up.

Danny brushed his hands together. "Done and done."

"Almost. We still have a little redheaded problem," said Wanda. "Cosmo, you can come out now, the scary ghost is gone."

"Whew! I thought for sure we were all gonna die there!" he said after floating back out.

"Cosmo, hun, you know we can't die. We're ghosts," chuckled Wanda nervously, nudging Cosmo.

"Riiiiiight, I knew that!" he said.

"So, why do you only grant Timmy's wishes, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Well, you see, sport, we were, uh, assigned to Timmy by our boss, who's also a ghost," she added quickly. "There are other ghosts like us who have 'jobs', who grant wishes for other miserable kids."

"Oh. Hey, Timmy, could you wish that they could grant some of my wishes?" he asked.

"Uh...why would I do that?" Timmy said.

"Because you're so selfish! Yay!" Cosmo hugged Timmy.

"Ugh, guys! You know, Timmy, it would be nice to let us grant Danny a couple wishes," persuaded Wanda. "It's not like you won't ever get to wish for things again because he wished for something."

"Oh, fine! I wish you could grant 3 of Danny's wishes."

"Yes!" Danny flew up into the air and back down. "First, I wish that all of my ghost powers were 3 times more powerful than they were before!"

The fairies posing as ghosts raised their wands and Danny felt the same tingling throughout his body. When it ended, he felt really good. He shot back up into the air thrice as fast as he usually did. He shot a ghost ray into the ground and it drilled a hole 10 yards deep. He was probably strong enough to lift up a whole house, and when he went invisible, there was no trace of him at all. No trackers could track him, not even Timmy's ghost-seeing vision could see him. When he passed through walls, it was so much easier to stay intangible.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Danny said to them when he came back into the bedroom. "Okay. For my second wish, I wish that each week I gained a new super powerful power, but I want them to be a surprise." Wanda looked at Cosmo, thought of some powers that he could receive, and a jet of sparkling light hit Danny again.

"It's granted," Wanda said.

"Great! For my last wish...um...actually, maybe I should save that wish for later." Danny looked up at the ghosts/fairies.

"Fine with me!" Cosmo said.

"Twerp!" They all heard that familiar voice from downstairs.

"Oh, no! We forgot about Vicky!" Timmy yelled. "I better get down there and see what she wants."

"Good luck, sport," Wanda said.

"If I don't come back up in an hour, that either means I've died or that I've almost died. If that's the case, please save me, okay?"

"Okay, Timmy."

He turned and trudged out the door and down the stairs towards the awaiting dangers.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me in the reviews which direction this story is going. Is it starting to get better, worse, or is it the same? Thank you so much to all my reviewers so far! 45 reviews, and the 7th chapter is yours!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow, guys! The reviews are coming in really fast! A shout out to all you peoples who've added me or this story to your Favorites, PLEASE review! Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 7: VICKY**

Timmy Turner slowly walked down the stairs, peering over the banister at the awaiting executioner.

"What took you so long, twerp? My foot massage is waiting!" Vicky screeched at him.

Timmy shuddered, thinking about those horrible-smelling feet. He walked into the living room where Vicky sat down on a couch with her feet in a bucket of warm water.

He picked up one foot and started rubbing it, trying to ignore the warts that were hidden in between the toes. Who knew? Witches really DO have warts.

Up in Timmy's bedroom, the clock ticked. Danny, Cosmo, and Wanda made time go faster by playing a little game of 'Ghost Stories', a fun board game where you hunt ghosts, ironically for Danny.

It seemed to take forever for Timmy to finish up with Vicky. Once he'd done her feet, he had to wash all the dishes with a toothbrush, fix several holes in the walls where Vicky shoved her foot, clean out the toilets with one of those little pipe cleaners, and mop the floor with his hair.

"You know, Timmy could've just wished for all the chores to be done!" Wanda pointed out after a while.

"Yeah, he needs to get a bigger brain. Like mine!" said Cosmo, and with that, he magically pulled his brain out his nose, showing them all how big it was. It was the size of a golf ball.

"Impressive," Danny said sarcastically.

"Go on, go on, ask me something! I'm sure I'll get it right, with my huge brain and all!" Cosmo insisted.

"Did you ever pay attention to anything in school?" Wanda asked him.

"Tacos!" was his answer.

"Bravo, bravo," Danny said, clapping slowly.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Cosmo's brain disappeared back into his head. Timmy walked in covered in plaster and dust. His hair was a mess, wet and grubby, from mopping, and soap and water from the other chores that he had to do. Wanda and Cosmo 'poofed' him clean. He walked further into the room and crashed onto his bead. "Hey, guys," he said wearily.

"Had it rough?" Wanda asked.

"No, duh," he replied. "I'm pooped."

"Well, what can we do now? Vicky's gone, and Timmy's parents are home," Danny said.

"We could sleep." Timmy already had his eyes closed, and a second later he was snoring loudly.

"Little tyke," Wanda said lovingly.

"Ok, I'm officially bored," moaned Danny.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" they heard Timmy's mom call from the bottom of the stairs. Danny got up and walked over to Timmy's bed and shook him awake.

"I know you just fell asleep, but dinner's ready if you're hungry," Danny told him. Timmy groaned and got out of bed very slowly. Wanda and Cosmo 'poofed' back into the goldfish bowl as fish. "See you later!" Cosmo called.

The two went down to the kitchen where the smell of hotdogs and broccoli could be recognized.

After dinner, Mr. Turner insisted that they play a game of Charades with their neighbors, the Dreaded _Dinklebergs_.

"It's high time we showed them that we're better than them at least at one thing!" he said when they asked why. "And with your friend around, we'll win even easier!"

"Well, I am pretty good at charades..." Danny said.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!" Timmy's dad begged.

"Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Turner. They're just your neighbors," Danny soothed.

"JUST MY NEIGHBORS? THE DINKLEBERGS HAVE RUINED THIS FAMILY COUNTLESS TIMES! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEY'RE JUST OUT NEIGHBORS!" Mr. Turner was red in the face when he'd finished.

Danny stood rooted to the spot. Timmy ran upstairs to his fishy fairies.

"Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Danny could read minds!" Timmy had an idea that bloomed in his head earlier.

His fairies granted the wish, and when Timmy went back downstairs, Danny was looking extremely bewildered.

"Danny," he whispered when he got to him, "I just wished for you to have the power to read minds. That way you'd be able to win at Charades and make my dad happy. Is that okay?" he asked him uncertainly.

"Is that okay? It's great! Just the kind of power I need!"

When the Dinklebergs arrived, Timmy's dad was sweating so much that there was a small puddle on the floor where he stood. They all went into the living room for the game.

When Mr. Dinkleberg took his turn, Danny could hear his every thought.

_Maybe I'll do a dog, no, that's too easy. A chicken? Even easier. I know! I'll do a windmill! Those losers will never guess that! _Danny heard.

He stood up straight and held his arms out and started rotating them.

"A windmill!" Danny exclaimed automatically.

_What? That would've been impossible to guess! Man, he's good. _Sheldon Dinkleberg thought. Timmy's dad beamed at Danny.

It was Danny's turn. He knew exactly what to be. Man, these people wouldn't even know who this was! He held out his hands and started wiggling his fingers to look like he was typing something. He then put his fingers up by his eyes and made them look like he was wearing glasses. He kept on typing. He even turned his body to look like he was typing on something that circled around him. The neighbors and the Turners looked baffled.

**Can you guess what Danny's pretending to be? Please review! Give me some ideas for what else I should have in the story. I'm starting to get writer's block. ^_^ Next chapter out at 50 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm SO sorry that I couldn't post this a bit sooner. I didn't have WiFi for a while so don't blame me! XD **

**And the winners are: Fluehatraya, Posco, Anon, Starhedgehog1117, DragonLovingGirl6, Jeanette9a and PhantomPhan! (Did I forget anyone else?) They have won a free pass to read this next chapter for knowing that Danny was pretending to be the Ghost Writer! Who here loves the Ghost Writer? Yeah! Whoo-hoo! *Applause* **

**I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter not posted until 65 reviews. (I know that's random, but I don't think I'd be able to type fast enough if you guys keep reviewing so quickly.) Keep reviewing, and I probably won't post the next chapter after you reach the review number until a few days afterward. Thanks for understanding!**

**Chapter 8: Guessing Game**

Danny kept doing his turn. Nobody had a clue who he was trying to be, but some of them did come awfully near to the answer.

"Um...are you a librarian typing at a computer?" asked Mrs. Dinkleberg.

Danny shook his head. "Close, though."

"Are you a...geeky piano player?" came an answer from Mr. D.

"Are you a TACO?" asked Mr. Turner in a crazed voice, extremely happy that the Dinklebergs couldn't guess who Danny was.

"No!" said Danny in a confused manner.

And then suddenly, Mr. Dinkleberg exploded: "Why can't we guess who you are? We've never lost a game! NEVER!" He fell down on his knees, sobbing. "Why, fate? WHY? WHY ARE YOU ABANDONING US NOW?"

Everybody stared at him. Mr. Turner stood up.

"HA!" he shouted, sticking his finger at the Dinklebergs. "In your face, in your face, in your face!" he sang, doing the 'In Your Face' Dance.

"So, who are you, Danny?" Mrs. Turner asked him.

Danny stopped wiggling. "I'm a ghost librarian typing on a magical keyboard that changes reality into a story and controls your every move."

It was his turn to be stared at. Then Mr. Dinkleberg stopped sobbing on the floor and said, "Haha! That doesn't count! There's no way we could've guessed THAT! I call that a disqualify!"

"What? It does too count! Especially since he's real!" Oops. Danny said too much.

"Huh? Ghosts aren't real! That's ridiculous!" Mrs. Turner scoffed.

"Well...it still counts. Team Turner wins!" Danny stated to the Dinklebergs.

Mr. D started sobbing again. His wife started patting him on the shoulder saying, "There, there. Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea at home," and with that she led her husband out the front door, but not before turning back to look at the Turners with a surprisingly scary face.

"I don't ever want to play with them again," Mr. Turner said after they left. "They're too awful sportsmen."

LINE BREAK! :D

"So, can I keep this mind reading ability?" asked Danny after he and Timmy went back upstairs after eating a victorious bowl of ice cream.

"I really don't think you should, sport," said Wanda, "Remember that one time, Timmy?"

"Oh, yeah. Wow. I couldn't get rid of that migraine for weeks! WAY too many thoughts," Timmy recollected.

"Okay, so...wish me back to normal then," said Danny.

"I wish Danny couldn't read minds anymore." Cosmo and Wanda granted the wish with no hesitation or trouble.

"Okay. What to do now?" Danny asked once the familiar tingling sensation ended.

"Well, you could show me the rest of your powers..." said Timmy shyly.

"Okay. I guess I do owe you one," Danny agreed.

Minutes later they had flown to a nearby prairie.

"If I'm going to show you my ghostly wail we'd better go somewhere where not very many things are," Danny had said earlier. Now they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay," Danny took a deep starting breath and turned into his ghost form. "You might want to cover your ears."

Timmy looked at his fairies. They got the message, and milliseconds later he was wearing a pair of earplugs.

Danny took an even deeper breath, and then he let out the most powerful wave of sound that he'd ever done. Well, that's thanks to the three-times enhancement of his powers.

Timmy thought his ears would explode from the eerie, banshee-ish wail that came from his friend's mouth. Timmy wondered how on earth he could have so much power in his lungs. The only thing that stopped Timmy's eardrums from detonating were the magical earplugs that he wore.

Danny thought he could wail forever, but on seeing Timmy's pained expression and the fact that his friends were about to be blown away finally made him stop.

"Wow! That was dizzifying!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"'Dizzifying'?" Danny asked.

"Yeah! It made me diiizzzyyyyyy..." said Cosmo who started spinning around slowly in the air with his eyes rolling in his head.

"Okay then. What other powers do you have, Danny?" he asked eagerly.

Danny smiled mischievously. Then, he turned intangible and flew straight towards Timmy. Before Timmy could react, a cold rush swept through his body and his eyes went from soft blue to glowing green. He had no more control.

"Hi! I'm Timmy Turner, the buck-toothed, shorty-pants, wish kid!" said Timmy in Danny's voice. Timmy wasn't the one who made those words come out of his mouth. He started to get frightened, but he couldn't make the facial expressions.

Then a sensation that you could relate to all the toothpaste suddenly being squeezed from the tube that was you made Timmy's eyes go back to blue, and Danny appeared in front of him again.

"What was that?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"That, my friend, is called overshadowing. I didn't mention this power before because I wanted to surprise you. Surprised?" Danny questioned with a cocky smile.

"Very. Wait, didn't you also say before that you could control fire or some sort of element?" Timmy said.

"Oh, yeah. I can control ice. It's because of my cold core, which is sort of a substitute for a heart for ghosts. My ghost sense is also part of it," he explained. And right on cue, a blue wisp came out of his mouth. "Aw, man," he said, looking around.

Just then, a large, fishy-looking ghost appeared out of nowhere. Really, he did look fishy. He had large flaps of gills on his neck and webbed hands and long, frog-like webbed feet. He had a big fin on his head and going down his back. He didn't have a shirt on, and he wore a pair of black and blue swim trunks that covered his legs. His chest looked all slimy and scaly. His whole body was shimmering silver and ghostly green.

"That is one scary aquatic dude," Danny said, staring at Fish Man. He glared back at them with menacing, glowing, yellow-white orbs for his eyes. His expression was one like a zombie's. He let out a roar that sounded like a shark underwater and lunged towards the foursome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

**Hi guys! Oh, PLEASE forgive me for not posting this earlier! I know it's been several weeks, but my laptop hasn't been with me at all for a couple months. Thank you for understanding and being supportive! You guys are such awesome reviewers! **

**Review Replies:**

**Amberz-Eyez- **Thanks! The Cosmo humor is my favorite part! XD

**nycorrall- **What more detail can I put in there? Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Fluehatraya- **I think Danny's powers are the coolest. I just wish he would develop them faster, you know? Thank you so much for all of your reviews!

**DProcks2001- **Evil cliffhangers are evil. That's what makes the story good. ;) Glad you like my story! I put Interdementional on my favorites list, you know. :D

**jeanette9a- **WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL L! Jk. I'd love to play a real life game of Mock Crocker. XD That would be awesome! **Hey everyone! Let's play Mock Crocker in the reviews! WHOOOOO-HOOOO!** I think it's a tie between the box ghost and Crocker. XD What do you think?

**DP forever- **I really hope your finger gets better soon! Umm, yeah. Eventually I'll put in lots more characters. I have no clue how long this story's going to be. I might just make it go on forever! So, I need some more ideas. Thanks for reviewing!

**aWsOmEcx- **Thank you! What do you like most about the story? I'm continuing! I'm continuing!

**lovesto63236605- **Thanks! I hope you like the rest of this story, too.

**Guest- **I think I like DP the most, but that's just me. ^_^ I really wish they continued the series!

Keep reading and you'll find out!

I just wanted Danny to have a sort of wild side. You know the wishing ghost, Desiree? Well, why doesn't Danny just wish for awesome things instead of fighting her? That's what I've always wondered. She doesn't have to be evil.

I have no clue what will go on in the next chapters, but there will be some excitement, I promise you that!

**Again, thanks to you all for the reviews! Here's the story!**

**Chapter 9: AHHHH! No, wait…**

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" the group yelled and started to run as fast as possible away from the hideous beast. Everyone except for Cosmo.

"Hi!" Cosmo called up to the fish-man.

"Cosmo, get away from there! You could be killed!" Danny yelled to the dork.

"No, wait! Larry, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Larry," Cosmo said.

"Huh?" Wanda emitted.

"Larry? Oh, wait… didn't you mention a ghost friend a couple days ago that you had?" Timmy recalled.

"Did I? I don't remember. But then again, my head's always been filled with jelly!" And with that Cosmo dug his finger into his ear and pulled out a glob of grape jelly. "Want some?" he offered his fishy acquaintance.

"Un-unnan-hanna-anm!" Larry tried to say.

"Oh, he doesn't talk much, either," Cosmo informed his friends with a cheeky smile. "So I'll take that as a yes!" He shoved the handful of jelly into the fish-man's puckered mouth. Larry gagged and spit it out with a yell.

"I'd take that as a no, Cosmo," said Danny.

"So…Larry…why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"Nuh-amna-da-wammnata!" Larry said.

"Umm…pardon?"

"Hey, guys," Timmy said, "I wish we could understand what he's saying," he said to the fairies/ghosts, (in Danny's eyes.)

"Hammnea-la-manne—just came from downtown to see you, Cosmo," Larry said as the magic started working.

"Really? You came just to see me?" Cosmo said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Well, and to get my clothes dry-cleaned, but, pretty much!"

"So…what should we go do?" Danny asked.

"Hmm…we could go play some more charades?" Wanda suggested, hoping that they'd chose something safe to do.

"I know! We could have a Mocker Crocker party!" Timmy exclaimed. "We could invite a bunch of my friends. That way Danny can meet them, and we wouldn't have to worry about Larry because we could disguise him as a human!"

"What a great idea, Timmy," Wanda said sarcastically, worried that this might be a dangerous plan.

"What's a Crocker?" Danny asked.

"Oh, he's my disgusting teacher who's obsessed with capturing fai—I mean ghosts, " Timmy caught himself. "I'll show you some pictures of the last 'Mock Crocker' party we had when we get home."

**At home…**

"Timmy!" his mother called right after they'd walked through the front door and up to his room. "Come do the dishes!"

"Ugh. Dishes," Timmy complained to Danny.

"I'll come help you do them," Danny offered.

They came right back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Timmy's mom had gone outside to water her garden for a spell.

Danny held up a plate and turned it intangible. All the gross food and germs fell off of it and into the sink. "All clean!" he showed Timmy.

"Wow! Why didn't I think of that?" Timmy said in marvel.

Danny quickly finished the dishes in about ten seconds. Timmy didn't have to do a thing.

"Okay," Danny said while brushing his hands together, "What should we do now?"

"Did you want to see the pictures of Crocker?"

"Oh yeah."

They went back upstairs to Timmy's room.

After they had freshened Danny up about Crocker, they started calling Timmy's friends. The fairies were trying to decide what to make Larry look like as a human.

"I think he should have a mustache!" Cosmo suggested.

"But we're disguising him as a kid," Wanda reminded him.

"Kids can have mustaches! Timmy has one."

"No he doesn't, you dolt!"

"Okay, how 'bout a beard?"

While they were arguing, Larry tried to break up the fight by suggesting what he wanted to look like, but they just ignored him.

"Can we at least give him a goatee?" Cosmo pleaded.

"Ugh! How about we give him an invisible beard and mustache?" Wanda suggested with a smile.

"Okay!"

After Timmy's parents had gone on their weekly date and before the party guests arrived, Cosmo and Wanda decorated Timmy's room with posters of Crocker and streamers. They had a giant dartboard showing the teacher's head and they had a dunk tank where someone dressed as Crocker could sit on the board and be soaked if someone threw a beanbag at the target.

The room also overflowed with balloons and a table in the corner held desserts, and it all looked fantastic, thanks to Cosmo and Wanda's, (but mostly Wanda's) magic.

When everyone they'd invited, (which was Timmy's whole class, including Trixie) started ringing the doorbell, Danny and Timmy greeted them at the door and led them up to his room.

"Hi, guys!" Timmy called to his other two best friends.

"Timmy! What's shakin'?" Chester said.

"Hello average human," AJ responded back.

The doorbell rang again.

"That's funny. I thought everyone we invited already came!" Danny told Timmy.

"Well, who could that be?" Timmy wondered.

They looked towards the door and then back at each other.

"VICKY!"


End file.
